The Faradonix Ghostbusters: Burning Worlds
by DetectiveSky612
Summary: Two different teams of paranormal investigators and eliminators are brought together by a supernatural event on a multi-cosmic scale. Now, they must learn to work together in order to save not only their own universes, but the multiverse at large...
1. Prologue: Faraday Ghostbusters

"Remind me why we have to go check on your family homestead again?" Simon asked from the backseat of the white Honda Pilot.

"Because none of us have even been this close to it for something like 150 years," Laura said, riding shotgun, "so I thought I'd take you guys to see the farm, now that we've gotten ourselves un-screwed thanks to Jack."

Richard snorted, on the edge of laughing. "I'm gonna miss the little sprite."

The DEARS conversed between each other as they passed the New York city limits, where they were met by large amounts of traffic leaving the city.

"What's all this?" Laura asked. "It's like they're running from something."

"Since we've saved the world before," Simon said, "let's go take a look."

"You're sure?" Richard asked Laura and Simon. "We might find something that's not meant to be found… or something else like that."

They rounded a corner, still en route through the city, and found the road blocked by large amounts of what looked to be a black, acidic, goopy substance.

"Yeah…" Richard continued. "Let's stop here for a bit."

Simon and Richard retrieved their Faraday Packs from the back of the car, preparing them in case they needed to use them from the car. Laura drew her revolver, having brought it instead of a pack because of the DEARS' special magnesium ammunition that she used in it nowadays.

Richard drove the car forward, towards the puddle of goop, only to stop it when several figures materialized from the slime. They looked, to Richard and Laura, like Great- and World War era soldiers, with shrapnel helmets and small amounts of body armour, carrying rifles and submachine guns, except the figures glowed shades of green and blue. Richard put the car into reverse. He didn't wait for long before flooring it, as the spectral infantry raised their various guns and opened fire on the DEARS, shattering the windshield and pocking holes in the seats. Laura and Simon returned fire for a few seconds before Richard drifted the car around, throwing it into forward gear. He weaved through the streets, where more of the spectres emerged from hiding.

"They've ambushed us!" Laura said, nailing spectres with her pistol through the space where the windshield used to be.

"Why did I suggest we stop?!" Simon groaned, cutting swathes in the army with his Faraday Pack.

"Just keep downing them!" Richard shouted, trying to focus on his driving.

Richard drifted the car left and right, down back allies and main streets, avoiding the crowd of ghosts that had revealed themselves throughout the city. With a last earsplitting screech, the car came to a stop outside the 8 Hook Ladder firehouse, which was devoid of ghosts of any kind.

"Ironic," Laura said. "It could save its movies from supernatural apocalypse, but not itself."

The doors to the firehouse flew open at that remark, and a hulking slime monster rose from the depths, and roared at the DEARS.

Simon and Laura immediately started screaming "GO!" to Richard, who threw the car into reverse as the other two opened up at the monster, which started throwing cars and chunks of pavement at the Honda.

The car now had to ram into the various infantry, still shooting holes into the car, in order to clear a path, a tactic which carried the DEARS to the edge of Central Park. The slime monster gave chase still, throwing rocks, until the DEARS got a Cathode Ray, Tesla Beam, and magnesium shot on the monster at the exact same time while it stood in a pond, dispersing the slime. The team didn't have long to celebrate their victory, though, as the monster reformed, and as one final "Screw You", threw a nearby rock, also coated in no small amount of slime.

The rock slammed down onto the Honda's hood, stopping the vehicle in its tracks. Laura jumped out of the shotgun seat, revolver and short sword already drawn, fighting off the spectres surrounding the car.

"That rock could've killed us!" Simon shouted, retrieving his Faraday Pack from the pavement and revving the flywheel.

"As if we won't meet the same fate with these things!" Richard yelled back, already tearing into the horde with the Cathode Beam. "The last time we fought spectral footsoldiers..."

"Wasn't that with Typhon?" Laura answered, blasting a hole into a musketeer's ectoplasm.

"Yes!"

More of the black slime that alarmed them flowed from the sewers of New York's dead- and undead-filled streets, and the Faraday Ghostbusters had almost succumbed to the onslaught when the street cracked beneath them, and they tumbled into bright light and roaring wind...


	2. Prologue: Protonix Ghostbusters

**Hello, Protonix Here, and this is my universe's prologue to this crossover that DetectiveSky and me are doing with our GB universe. This part of the story, pertaining to the Protonix Ghostbusters (my universe) is actually set in a alternate version of the main universe called Deadlines where things are a bit more strange, serious, and spooky.**

* * *

 _New York City, New York_

 _July 20th, 2020_

 _1 Year and 11 Months Since Infestation_

 _2:24 PM, Manhattan…_

The sound of construction machinery isn't a new sound for the people who live in the big apple. To some that means progress; that this 400 year old place is still ever changing. But for those who didn't know what New York was like today would get a shock.

Whole blocks, desolate of buildings or filled with debris or construction equipment. Some that still had structures either looked like it was abandoned for years, others with small to massive patch work, and even some looking brand spanking new. Lower Manhattan looked like a new urban development plan is underway. And just off the coast standing proudly in the sun was Lady Liberty herself.

… With a brand new arm that held a much darker green coloration than the whole statue.

Ships floated in the harbor repairing or laying pipes and cables, some still fixing parts of the subway system. Bridges, only half finished, allowed traffic to barely squeeze down in and out of the city.

Though as the sounds of machines echoed through the metal valleys, a loud wailing sound grew as it speed down Madison Street.

A convoy of 10 vehicles sped down at an alarming rate; vehicles quickly moving to the sides or turning down intersections to allow the group to pass. The line consisted of 4 police cars in a 2x2 formation with 2 fire trucks at the far back flanked by two more cars. But at the center was the focus that made people stop and cheer as they rolled by. With bright blue lights, shining white and red paint with a silver gear that donned a no-ghost over the top encircled by 9 stars, people cheered as they went on.

Turning sharply onto 42nd street for a block before another onto 5th Avenue. Already there was a line of police cars blocking the intersections where crowds of people were gathering. As the sirens blared upon rounding the corner, the filled streets roared as the 4 police cars pulled ahead allowing a slick Cadillac hearse and a massive semi tractor trailer to pull up in front of the Public Library.

The moment the Cadillac hit the brakes and jolted to a stop, a man dressed in a dark blue and black suit stepped out of the driver's seat. The crowd roared even louder at the sight and it was rewarded by a wave and small smile.

Derek Stewart groaned inwardly from the attention. He was thankful that the police gave them escorts to jobs but even that he felt was a bit much. It had been almost 2 years since 'Infestation' and the city was steadily rebuilding itself. But that didn't stop activity. He like many had hoped such a event that after so much energy was used up ghost activity would of taken a sharp decline. But it didn't, if anything, it was like 2017 following the Shandor Incident. And after 2 disasters, no one joked about the business being stupid anymore.

Ghost busting wasn't just the kind of job where simply racing down the street, blast a spook, and go on to bust again anymore. The city had literally placed the group as the primary response option. Being feed calls from 911 centers. The result, depending on the level of threat the job possessed, was a mobile convoy of at least 5 police, 1 fire engine, a Ecto, and a ambulance; and that was just for what would of been considered a routine haunting. Now though, as he walked around the back of Ecto-1, this would be considered to be on scale if a terrorist was holding up the library.

Opening up the rear door Derek grabbed the gurney handle pulling out the 4 protonix packs. Since Infestation they had pushed the equipment further, though in reality Leo called it the Mark 2.5, so that they all had the high powered packs. He was soon joined by three others; his head scientist, second in command and best friend Leo Johnson, his chief medical officer and girlfriend Rachel Bucker, and team pilot Roger Donny. All gathering around the rear of the car as one by one they strapped on their gear.

Just behind them in the massive Ecto-7, two more figures joined them in the street. Mike Docks, probably the best shooter on the entire Ghostbusters unit this side of the Mississippi River, and the crazy technician and yet still youngsters member, Jake Wolfton, jumped out and headed towards the back of the trailer. Just then the rear ramp dropped down bouncing a bit off the street was two brothers, wearing a opposite red and blue with black suits, fully geared came out. Danny and Ben Smith were the first to come up to the large staircase leading up to the front of the building. Derek was next to join them. Then Leo, Rachel, Roger and finally Mike and Jack after closing up the trailer.

Standing in a formation with Derek at the front, his three comrades to his left, Danny and his comrades to his right, he took in a deep breath as he felt the equipment settle its weight on his shoulders and belt.

"Well… let's get this over with." Stepping forward, the 8 of them traverse the stairs, heading towards the right side door. "So Leo… what do we got?"

Leo reached down his right side fishing out his PKE meter that resembled a modernized, black Real Ghostbusters PKE meter, "Reports of loud banging in the walls, power failure, and unknown orbs appearing through the walls."

"Sounds like they haven't fixed it yet." Ben remarked.

"This place was one of the first things fixed." Roger rebutted.

Unlike most of lower Manhattan everything from Midtown up was spared the worst of the damage. The flooding only got to Lexington Avenue before it was reversed; and even when the firehouse was inaccessible, the bridges out and Central Park spawning a portal the library almost became a fort and makeshift hospital when the firehouse was over the limits it could put people. While this was true it didn't stop from suffering damage to its utilities when the whole island shifted.

Stepping into the air conditioned building they began their routine; Leo and Jack both pulling out their meters, the latter pulling out his Ecto Goggles as the moved to the sides. Roger, the Smiths, and Mike all pulled their throwers activating their Protonix Packs. From the order it went from Mike and Roger staying in default proton mode while Danny swapped to the Stasis Stream and his younger brother with Slime Blower. Derek and Rachel stood on standby; Derek reaching back and pulling his proton rifle off the bracket that extended out from the frame that held the straps onto the rig itself. The end clunking against the two traps dangling from his belt and his sword that was held on a clip behind the 3 tanks. Jerking his head down he forced the Google search down from over his forehead over his eyes. His vision becoming filled by a green monitor as different icons popped up. The most dominate was a small spiking bar graph and 3 rings cycling in the middle. Just behind him Rachel drew out her pistol, having preferred it in times like now in case she had to put her medical skills to work fast.

"Alright Leo, what do you got for me?" Derek called over to his scientist.

Crouching just a bit towards the floor he watched carefully as the screen pulsed with each scan like a radar. The antennas at the top sitting at a 45 degree angle twitching only so higher with the ends pulsing a bright red.

"Strong emanations but the signal is weak." He stood up, pulling the meter higher as the antennas dropped. "If I was to guess it must be somewhere in the basement."

"Possible black slime residue?" Jack suggested from across the room looking in his direction.

Even after being flooded out by black slime and its retreat back into the underground reservoir they were still finding pockets of slime that was placed from it. From so much slime most activity came from the sub-levels of buildings or the city underground itself.

"Most likely. I'm willing to guess somewhere around either the sub basement or furnace room if the flooding reached that far."

"Then let's move." marching forward the team knew which path Derek was taking.

It was the same one they took during the Shandor Incident. Cut through the main reading room, head to the right side staircase down to the to the special collections section. This part of the library is where most of it became a hospital and command center, almost a war room, during Infestation. Most of the mess had been cleaned up but broken shelves and piles and piles of books yet to be stacked lay around the area. Cutting to the far end hooking right they approached a old gray door that was flanked by two cases.

Without much hesitation Derek pulled the door open. Descending down a set of old stairs in a dimly lite shaft that circled around to the ground where a old women door was visible from a old light. The basement was, even after clean up, a mess. The overhead lights just barely lighting up the area with the old support columns still groaning from decades to a century's worth of weight.

As they filed in all the meters buzzed, indicating they were now much closer to the source of the disturbance. Those with guns held them closer with their fingers ready to hit the triggers. Jack took the lead, walking at a slightly fast pace as the crew followed behind with Leo bringing up the rear in case they overlooked something. They soon entered the main chamber, a room that had a ring of bookcases with little out coves that spiralled out. On right wall the sound of trickling water could be heard from a drain as well as several leaky pipes.

Jack paused for a moment; sweeping over the area to see if he got any pings. Though only when did he face the side hall did the meter ping. "This way."

Marching down the hallway with their boots echoing through the narrow tunnel, coming upon a room that looked much cleaner than anything else down here. The room itself was cleared out of anything that the library took interest in. The fact that there was piles of books in a foot of water this deep in the basement didn't go easy with some and had them taken away for restoration. A large gray door on the left lead down into the furnace room and what Derek remembered another chamber, if it was still there.

Though the team didn't go for the door; Jack continued to walk on as his meter buzzed louder with the wings and graph rising higher.

"Whatever it is, it's behind that door." He pointed to a large blue door that looked completely untouched from the grim and dust. Forming a semicircle roughly 6 feet away the group prepared themselves for what was to come.

"So… who goes first?" Jack asked out loud.

"Not it!" 7 voices yelled out at once. The unfortunate bastard who was too slow to say it in time could only sigh as he approached the door.

"Every damn time…" Derek mumbled as he gripped the knob.

*click*

Expecting it to open, he pushed through, only to find it not move at all and the knob feel extremely loose in his hand. Looking down he let go only to have bits of the knob clatter onto the floor.

Groaning at the inconvenience Derek took a few steps back. Gripping his rifle tightly as he ready himself, "Alright… open says ME!" Bringing his left leg up he sent his boot flat into the middle of the door.

The weight of the gear and him traveling into the metal with such strength sent the door swinging wide open to his left and bashing against the wall on the other side. Satisfied by his handy work, Derek strolled inside. The room was small for what it was. If there was a garage door you could call it a actual storage unit. But the real eye catchers were the destruction that covered the walls; claw marks literally dug into the brick, pipes and cables heavily beaten or stripped. It was like a rabid animal was kept in here.

"Damn." Roger said from the back of the group. Speaking the same thought on everyone's minds.

There was enough room for everyone to move around freely, either to stand or examine the damage. Derek went further to the back wall; running his glove over the brick as if to feel for something out of place.

"Find anything?" he called out as he turned his attention away. A collective mass of 'nos', 'nas' and mumbles was the answer.

Stepping a few feet back towards the middle Derek eyed the room carefully, letting his other side search for itself to find anything out of the ordinary. He felt it hum and thinking, wondering what had caused the mess. But when Derek spun around to look back at the other half of the room he expect nothing else; only to come face to face with a white orb.

"WOAH!" he staggered back aiming his rifle. The others all quickly turning and doing the same.

The orb in front of them was roughly the size of a bowling ball hovering at least 5 feet off the ground. The entire half of the room it took up was dimly lite from it as the outer shell that had a ghostly white missed circling a inner orb that was much brighter and solid.

Having gotten over his initial surprise Derek stared at the orb for a moment. Placing his rifle back and pulling his meter out the graph immediately split between green and pink; one that was based on environmental events like slime as the other involving concentrated events like portals or cross rips. Both nearly maxing out the screen as it was only a few feet away.

"Well looks like we found the source."

Near the back Leo was taking the same readings. Dividing the screen to live scan and the other the Ghostbusters' database to look for comparable information. It made the job a lot easier if something, despite being different, could be the same as something before it. It was why they were so efficient at their job. And what Leo was getting from the thing with them was matching up with data from nearly 2 to 4 years ago. Both sets from current events.

It was when a match, several in fact, came up. Making his eyes nearly pop out from shock.

"Guys we need to-" he frozen when the meter started buzzing even higher. The antennas literally pointing directly at the orb as everyone's screens were consumed by a pink graph.

Before anyone could react the orb began to rapidly flash and glow in size, the inner light intensifying as the team collectively took a step back in the split second instinct to run.

In a blinding light comparable to the sun and a deafening roar like an incoming twister, the team barely had time to react to the sudden event; the 8 of them felt their feet get knocked out from under them making all of them come tumbling onto the floor hard.


	3. Chapter 1

The ringing Derek felt in his ears was something equal to setting off a grenade in a enclosed space.

"What the hell..."

Holding his head he steadily dragged himself up onto his hands and knees. Running a hand over his face to try and regain his senses. He glanced to his right, his team all either on their backs or chests in a state he was just at. His meter laid on the floor, one wing snapped off and the screen off with a huge crack.

He had no idea what just happened, and that was something he didn't like.

"Leo, did you get anything from-" he stopped mid sentence when, after finally standing up with a slight wobble, looked to his left, and the 3 new bodies present.

Laura groaned as she slowly dragged herself awake. Her head was muddy, her ears ringing, and she was altogether _not_ okay. "Creator above, Rich, why didn't you fix that third pack..." she said, gasping as she tried to open her eyes, which responded with double migraines instead. As her ears recovered, she stowed her sword and her gun. After all, there wasn't anything-  
Who. _What_.

Laura's hand stayed at her sword and gun as she saw the eight other people with the team, one of which was already rising. She felt her heightened combat instincts and aggression from her time as Dragonheart kick in, deciding where she would strike first.

... That was, if she struck at all. The eight were wearing what looked to be miniaturized, glowing versions of Richard's Faraday Packs, so the three of them might be able to slam them legally with the patents Richard had in the USA, Canada and Great Britain.  
It looked like this visit to the family homestead would have to be postponed.

Just for good measure, Laura woke up Richard with a gentle kick to the ribs, his wheezing signalling he was awake. Once the team leader had recovered, he joined Laura in the land of the living, standing up and noticing the eight others that had appeared with them.

Derek didn't know if he was having _that_ dream again, he's still unconscious, or reality just cracked again. He took immediate note of the women who had both a gun and sword in a stance that clearly made it to look intimidating. He flexed his left hand and stiffened, if anything he was ready to grab either his rifle or his own sword.

When the women kicked one of the 2 down men Derek felt like he had to do a double take. Both had on their backs what looked like glorified, heavily rusted steam punk style proton packs that looked more complicated than the Experimental Pack, and even _that_ was cleaned up and presentable without looking like it could blow up if someone sneezed too hard in its general direction.

When the one man she kicked joined her Derek could clearly see the noticeable sweat from his hairline. Both of them breathing in a way that one would have after literally doing something nonstop.

"Where are we?" Laura asked, noting that the one who had woken had noted _her_ in return.

"Well," Richard said, "we're not being attacked by any more of those infantry, so we're clearly somewhere else. ...Is it the realm of the dead?" He pulled out his Detection Wand and waved it around.

"What?" he said to Laura's raised eyebrow. "It may be 130 years old, but it still works. Even if most of the casings' rusted in one place or another." He looked at the reading, and saw nothing odd about it... besides the eight others they had appeared with.

"Doesn't look to be anything weird, but the ambient PKE level looks a lot higher than normal. Simon?" Richard said, looking to the third member of the DEARS, who was just emerging from his bout of unconsciousness.

"You've been to Oblivion before. Recognize anything?"

"Well..." Simon said, scratching the back of his head. "If we're in Oblivion, we're in a region I never encountered."

"Oblivion had a library?" Richard asked, incredulous. "Really?"

"Well... it was home to a huge Nightmare in the middle of the Necropolis, but yeah," Simon said. "Who's that guy across from us?"

"Don't know," Laura said. "But the last remnants of the Dragonheart curse are begging me to stab him."

Derek, taking note that the third person was dubbed 'Simon' rose up, shifted a little back to where he was closer to someone, that being Rachel, as he gently nudged the back of his boot against here.

"Rachel..." he whispered to her, "Get up. We got a problem."

With a low groan the medic stirred in her slumber. Lifting a hand up to ease the headache.  
"Oww... Derek? What the hell just happened?" She looked around, taking note that they were still in the library basement just now with less destruction. When she didn't get a answer she fully looked up to see Derek physically turned away from her. Following his gaze she froze at the sight of 3 new people that stood where the orb of light was.

Jumping to her feet her resulted in setting off a chain reaction when her gun clanked against Roger, who jolted in his sleep knocking Ben off who rolled into Leo whose groan of discomfort got Danny, Jack and Mike's attention.

Laura drew her sword and revolver, pointing both at the awakening newcomers, whereas Richard and Simon just looked over the meter that Richard was holding.

"Ambient PKE's not supposed to be that high, right?" Simon asked.

"No..." Richard said. "If it didn't have any elevation before, however we got here probably soaked the place in PK radiation."

Upon seeing the women draw both gun and sword at them, Derek, after years of having to be fast in this work, yanked both his rifle, thrower, and pressed his thumb on the control knob to the shoulder cannon as both pieces of equipment hummed from the reactivation. Rachel quickly snatched her gun holding it tightly as she stood just behind Derek's right side. Mike, feeling his police training kick in, drew his proton pistol joining the two on the left.

"DROP THE WEAPONS!" He shouted at the women.

Laura looked between the now three would-be assailants, assessing plans of action. Upon finding none that led to her survival, she flipped her sword and revolver around, placing them on the ground. "Sorry. Old habits."

Richard and Simon simply looked distressed at the escalation, not moving.

Rachel responded, "Do old habits involve holding a revolver against three people holding nuclear powered guns?"

"... Increased aggression, yes." She chuckled. "You ever heard of Fafnir?"

Simon started. "Hang on, what's a 'nuclear'?"  
Richard merely deadpanned. "Simon, you remember me teaching you about fission during your catch-up period?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'Nuclear is the adjective for nucleus. Like a cell, but with an atom."

"Wait, so atoms aren't the smallest thing ever?"

"I went over that already, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah. Some things tend to slip your mind when you're recently-resurrected and dragged through somewhere you've never even been close to. If I remember correctly, Laura was navigating that trip."

Richard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't remind me."

Confusion spread throughout the team like a interconnected shock. The hell was 'Fafnir'? And did that guy really not know what nuclear was? Derek cast a glance at Mike, this was his kind of department in situations like this, and a single shrug was all Derek needed to loosen up his stance.

"Hold your fire." He deactivated the cannon and dropped his guns to his sides. Mike lowering his pistol back into his holster as Rachel clipped her gun.

Derek stared at the trio as they did them, neither side moving minus the little talk the two men had about nuclear fission.

"Alright, now that I guess that the 'almost kill each other one first contact' moment has passed, care to explain how the hell you three just... _POPPED_ out of nowhere?"

Richard piped up. "In reality, we're just as confused as you are; we were fighting off some spectral infantry, the street cracked open, and here we are. Simon's just even more confused as he's been resurrected after 130 years of isolation."

"And Typhon's tail," Laura said, "You really haven't heard of Fafnir? You need to brush up on your Norse mythology."

"And back to the topic of how we got here," Simon said. "It's not unfeasible for it to be a rift like one of Typhon's, Rich."

"Yeah, but Typhon's been sealed away for months now! He can't have broken out that easily!"

"The barrier between his prison and our world is strong, but if I'm _right_ about us travelling worlds, it's not unfeasible for him to have taken a detour through..." Simon looked around. "... Wherever this is."

" _If_ you're right," Richard conceded.

"And though that may be likely," Laura said, retrieving her weapons from the floor and stowing them, "it sure as Oblivion isn't surefire."

Derek felt his mind twitch a little. He could feel Leo typing away at his PKE trying to find information on what was said. Jake on the other hand stood there pondering what was just happening.

"The _wherever_ you are referring to is Prime Earth. The epicenter of the omniverse. And who the hell is Typhon?"

Richard and Simon looked at each other with dread as they processed this new information. Laura simply looked dumbfounded. "You're telling me that you haven't read any Greek mythology, either?" she said.

"Forget about what they have and haven't read, Laura!" Simon said. "They just said we're now at the epicenter of the _omniverse_. As in, a dimension that's not our own! As in, _my hypothesis is probably correct!_ "

"And Typhon," Richard said, "is very bad news. In our universe, if I can indeed call it that, he's the Destructor of our cosmology. I assume you've seen 'Ghostbusters'? Something like Gozer, but with more fire."

"Like Gozer?" Derek asked pondering over the information.

"I GOT IT!" Leo shouted making them nearly jump. "Typhon, also spelled as either Typhaon, or Typhoeus, in Greek mythology, is said to have been the 'Father of All Monsters' and described as being a hundred headed dragon who, by Zeus, was cast into the underworld." Leo read off what his meter said.

"So he's the Greek version of Gozer?" Roger asked and received a nod of confirmation. " _Meh_ , seems like a easy job."

"Except it's not as easy as that," Richard said. "Take it from someone who fought him twice: He can shrug off a nuclear blast like it's _nothing_. He says more than Gozer, though, displaying some higher degree of intellect. He's a fierce and cunning warrior, made even more deadly by fire breath, fire and lightning-based magic, and a uranium-capped magic staff. We had to catch him off-guard to even seal him away like we did. Judging by the spectral infantry we fought before we got here, it looks like he's got himself an army, which means that even before that we have to fight our way to him and find him. Laura almost died fighting _him alone_."

"I _actually_ died," Simon said. "Well... cast into a rift. Died from exposure and dehydration afterwards though."

 _"Why does that remind me of Shandor when the others came here and it was literally mass hysteria..."_ Derek muttered as he clipped his guns back on.

"Maybe this should be something to look into, Derek." Leo whispered over his right shoulder, "If he's comparable to Shandor than we should learn as much as possible, and if anything ready the other teams and mobilize Ecto Force."

"Leo, it's been two years since that disaster, the city isn't fully rebuilt yet, people are still tired and grieving, and so far activity hasn't really been much help either when we had hoped for it to die down."

"And what's to say they," he pointed to the trio, "Aren't part of it? The influx of activity, your nightmare, black slime popping up in places it hasn't before. We could be on the verge of something big, again. Plus..." he walked around to where he faced Derek directly. Leaning in to whisper even lower. _"The PKE readings I'm getting from those three are comparable to when you got possessed 5 years ago and are lethal enough to kill someone. Somethings up."_

"Then how come Icarea hasn't said anything. If what we know about the Mandala is true of its nature than it should stop anything from coming here. Shandor was from a massive interdimensional clash and Infestation was from all the black slime building up and literally exploding."

Leo shook his head and sighed. He understood where Derek was going with this. To have two major paranormal disasters within a year of each other was like watching a tornado miss your house only for another one to obliterate it 10 minutes later. A third would just be salt in the wounds.

"All I'm saying is after everything that's happened so far, it's best we take into account any possible threat." Derek closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, exhaling only as he looked back at his best friend.

"Let's just get back to headquarters before we do anything else. I could really use a drink and aspirin right about now."

As this was going on Richard sighed when he realized something. "To have to face Typhon _yet again_... Where's Jack when you need him?"

Turning back towards the door Derek strolled passed his group while they followed behind back into the basement.

"Uhhh... Derek?" Jack spoke up.

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yeah, notify the library and city; tell them it was just a echo haunting and we are back to code blue."

"I meant those people back there. Shouldn't we be taking them with us?"

"I agree with Jack. What just happened in there was something not natural. The Public Library isn't a hotspot and for a portal like that to open and bring the three of them here is a bit concerning." Leo added in.

"Leo, Jack, when was the last time we had a vacation?"

"Uhh..." both scientists pondered over the question.

" _Three years_. Ever since Shandor we have been working to the bone. We have had more near death experiences in those three years than what the population of Oklahoma has in weather. Unless we have something that posses both us, this city and our world a threat, let's just try and get the activity down around here so that people can actually try to start living a normal life again. They don't need more panic and we don't need the government breathing down our backs."

As the group turned around to head out of the basement, the trio was left in confusion.

"Huh," Simon said as the other team of people started filling out. "That happened."

"You said it," Laura replied.

Richard huffed. "Well, we might as well follow them considering how we're more lost than Simon in Oblivion."

The three members of the DEARS quickly jogged out of the room following the Protonix Ghostbusters. Just as they began climbing the stairs Richard ran up to Derek, his rusted Faraday Pack clanking at his heels as he jogged. "I apologize profusely for forgetting my manners earlier, sir; my father was a member of the British parliament, he stressed the importance of etiquette from the start. Anyway, I am Richard Faraday, co-founder and engineer of the Society for the Detection, Elimination, And Research of Spectres; after our first disbandment, I also took to enchantments. What might your name be?"

Taking note of the man beside him, who now stayed on his left as they headed up the old stairs, Derek wasn't that all surprised when he thought of the man being British in how he sounded, now it just confirmed his thought.

Though upon the statement of his place and name he figured to be the leader he was and do the same. "Derek Stewart; founder/owner, head engineer, leader, spokesperson of the Protonix Ghostbusters. Professional Paranormal Investigations and Eliminations, New York City division."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Derek," Richard said. "... Part of the _Protonix_ Ghostbusters? ... Ever since the first movie came out, I'd been thinking of changing the DEARS' name. It's rather lengthy, and frankly, the acronym is somewhat lame. ... Apologies for bouncing ideas off of you like this, but what about... the _Faraday_ Ghostbusters? Simon may be the ghosthead between us, but I designed most of the stuff that made the organization possible..."

"Uhh..." Derek pondered the idea. "I... can't really say. I, when I was just starting out as myself, was called the Rogue Ghost since no one knew about me doing the busting. It's a _long_ story. But when it became three of us we had to lease the name Ghostbusters from Sony because we didn't have any other name to go by and it's what everyone called us. Up until four, five years is when we became the _Protonix_ Ghostbusters when we went to court after a mishap with the 2016 movie and copyrights. I chose the name Protonix because it's what I first called the first project I ever did involving this business."

"Hm. I think I'll change the name, though we haven't seen much supernatural activity since our first battle with Typhon... barring what just happened."

" _Tch_. How long ago was that?"

"... 130 years, give or take."

Derek physically stopped himself from finishing the last step of the stairs that led to the door way out. This action making him nearly caused everyone behind him to fall back. " _130 years…?_ "

"Yeah, Richard died, Laura basically did a Fafnir, and I was cursed with immortality. Jack Grayson managed to help us reverse the effects upon sealing away Typhon, but it took 130 years before I met him and taught him enough magic for him to figure out how to do it."

" _I_ did a Fafnir?" Laura called from the back of the pack. "You're the one who muddled with the curse!"

"It's gone now, Laura," Simon said. "No use getting angry over it now."

Taking in this info, Derek felt himself become physically drained of energy as he felt exhaustion start taking hold. This was something he didn't need at all to be added to his workload. It's hard enough to explain things like this to the United Nations when they either want it destroyed or contained. With a long sigh he continued up to the door.

"That's... something. Though for us the past 9 years since 2012 have been constantly active with our own crazy stuff; both causal and catastrophic."

"Well," Richard said. "The Faraday Ghostbusters are here now. We can help wherever we're needed."

"Okay, answer me this, a Class 6 Elemental, a Wind Warrior version, suddenly is infused with what many consider a 1000 year storm, takes on the form of tornadoes infused with such raw PKE energy, that even if you were 30 feet underground would end up having your soul ripped out then the shelter you were in suddenly ripped out of the ground. What do you do?"

"... Would a Faraday cage help?"

He chuckled, "No. First you'd both need some hundreds of gallons of positively charged slime, dry ice, a tornado tank, and some big enough balls in the hope that they are heavy enough that you don't go airborne when you are in the turret of said tank in the heart of a nearly 3 mile wide vortex with 300+ winds."

" _I still can't believe you survived that..._ " Roger said further back.

"... You've got us there. Animus to armour the soul, then, Ice to provide the dry ice, and Air magic to counteract the tornado, plus the tornado tank and weights."

" _Magic..._ " Derek muttered under his voice in a tone comparable to a silent curse. By the time Richard said that they were already in the side hallway coming out of the side glass door of the main reading room. The whole place was deserted yet looked like there was several dozens of people here some time ago with open books and even papers with incomplete sentences waiting.

"After all, you've got the better equipment, all things considered. Laura and I are both proficient in magic, so we can make up for the tech gap in that regard. Simon... Simon's found his way out of Oblivion, I'm sure he could do it again."

A shout of "Hey!" could be heard from the back of the pack.

"Yeah... _gap_..." Leo muttered as he started at the rusted mass on Richard's back that clanked and groaned with each step. No one knew who worried the most; Leo in thinking the 'pack' would just fall to pieces or Rachel who worried of when he or someone would get tetanus from it.

Entering the front room of the library the windows were perfectly lite by the high sunlight at a angle that the dust was visible like a gentle mist. Marching up to the middle-front door firmly and spun the door around. It was a little tight due to the equipment but the group managed to ease out into the welcoming sun. And a roaring crowd standing at the side walk behind a literal army of police cars with several officers, both normal and SWAT, all pointing every legal gun on Manhattan island pointed at the building.

"What's going on out there, Richard?" Simon shouted. "What is it?"

"It's... a crowd... like some sort of heroes' welcome."

The PGB paid heed to the large crowd, giving a few waves here and there. Their present of being completely fine putting the police to ease as they withdrew their weapons.

"Depending on how long you're here," Derek said to Richard, though the trio in general over the roar, "This is a common thing for us."

Heading towards a break in the car line Derek head for for the team's vehicles, both parked just on the edge of the curb with the emergency lights still going on a silent siren. Police vehicles forming a large perimeter around both vehicles to ensure the crowd couldn't reach them.

"You're heroes?" Richard said. "Back before the DEARS disbanded, we operated... well, not in notoriety, but we weren't exactly a household name."

"Well..." Derek started drifting off to the Ecto-1, "Roughly 10 years ago most of the world believed ghosts didn't exist. Then a massive outbreak all over the northeast of the US changed that when the activity was so bad it was literally taking out towns. When I started I was able to put a good dent in it. But even that got too much and with how famous the name Ghostbusters are and us being a real world version, our fame took off pretty fast and early."

"Creator above..." Richard said, Simon and Laura echoing his sentiment. "Entire _towns_ were destroyed? Our problem didn't really get much worse than a bit of structural damage on top of the Tower of London, though I guess we sort of cut the problem off at the head."

"Yikes," Laura said. "That's one perfect storm I don't want to be in."

Nodding in agreement Derek swung open the back of the car. Yanking back out the empty gurney as Rachel was the first to spin around and unbuckle her pack. Derek, without much effort in holding the 120 pound unit, gently pulled it away from her and set it down on the gurney. He too than stripped off his extra gear as Leo then took hold of his pack allowing Derek to slide out.

"Depending on what happens in the next 24 hours its best we get back to headquarters. I'd prefer you three ride in Ecto-7 but seeing has how you're good I'll give you the choice of riding in Ecto-1 if you want."

The Faraday Ghostbusters nodded, Richard and Simon depositing their Faraday Packs in the Ecto-7 trailer.  
"Guys, since it's been a while since we've been on an adventure all together like this before," Richard said, "I've decided to change the name of the group."

Simon looked ecstatic at being in "The Group" again, whereas Laura merely looked curious.  
"We are, from this point on, the Faraday Ghostbusters."

"What?!" Simon shouted. "and _why_ have you stuck your name in there?"

"Because without my engineering prowess, you would just be another one of those Ghost Jumpers on TV, blundering around like a pseudoscientific idiot," Richard finished, cutting Simon short from a longer rant.

"He's got you there," Laura said. "Besides, it rolls off the tongue better than the Society for the Detection, Elimination, and Research of Spectres."

The team then performed a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors, before Richard and Laura climbed into the Ecto-1's open front and rear seats respectively, leaving Simon stuck in the Ecto-7's trailer, grumbling.

As the PGB ready themselves for departure, Derek switched on the Ecto-1's cyclotron engine making the car shutter as the accelerator got up to speed. From the back he heard the semi roar to life as its own powered up. Looking to his right Rachel was sitting in the middle of the front seat with Richard next to the window. A quick glance at the rear view showed both Roger and Leo doing the same with Laura sitting behind Richard. In front of them Derek watched as the police line in front of them steadily moved away both the blockade and crowd giving them a clear path down 5th avenue.

Though as Derek shifted from park to drive Rachel, Leo and Roger all quickly took hold of either the dashboard, handles or seat. Rachel glanced back at both Richard and Laura with a look that would make someone worry, "You guys might want to hold onto something."

Richard could only express brief confusion, while Laura noticed the others in the car grabbing onto something, doing the same.

In the very second the last word of Rachel's warning was given, Derek's boot came crashing down on the gas pedal. The engine roaring as the rear wheels spun in a breif cloud of smoke. When they did get a grip, the Cadillac was sent racing forward at a speed that was impossible on a average New York street. Ecto-7 followed closely behind, though a little slower due to the weight, quickly picked up speed as it followed Ecto-1 back to the firehouse.


End file.
